During the past year, we completed analysis of a survey of the US general public. As described in previous year, the survey used an experimental design to assess whether a post-randomization consent procedure for two types of pragmatic trials of different stakes was ethically and personally acceptable. It also tested whether the language used to describe the trials affected the subjects' responses, comparing traditional randomized control trial language versus language that avoided that language. Miller DG, Kim SYH, Li X, Dickert NW, Flory J, Runge CP, Relton C. Ethical Acceptability of Post-Randomization Consent in Pragmatic Clinical Trials: A National Survey of the US General Public. JAMA Network Open. 2018;1(8):e186149. Doi:10.1001/jamanetworkopen.2018.6149. Work continues on normative analyses of research risk analyses for standard of care trials and a review of ethical issues in comparative effectiveness pragmatic trials.